Speechless
by KPfanMarie
Summary: It started as a normal trip to the mall with Monique, but after a suprise appearance from a certain raven-haired theif, Kim begins questioning her feelings toward the pale skinned beauty. This story was written as if Kim and Ron never happened. KiGo.
1. She Left Her Speechless

It was an oddly cold day in Middleton, but that was not what Kim would remember about this day. It had started out as a normal Saturday afternoon, when teen hero Kim Possible and her best friend and sidekick, Ron Stoppable, got a late lunch at Bueno Nacho. After eating a light salad and watching her friend and his naked mole rat scarf down three naco grandes each, she had met up with her BFF Monique for a, as Monique put it, "much-needed shopping trip." Kim agreed whole-heartedly saying, "We are seniors now. We rule the school and we need to dress like it."

Kim and Monique drove the Middleton Mall. In Kim's tricked out car, they got there in half the time and the girls squealed in excitement as that meant more time to shop. They shopped for shoes for about half an hour before going to their favorite clothing store, Club Banana. But as they arrived at the store, they saw a crowd of people gathered around the entrance. The girls looked at each other and strolled toward the store to see what was going on.

What they saw quickly put an end to their fun shopping trip. They saw Shego holding up a cashier by the shirt and threatening him with her glowing hand. Kim immediately leapt into action and plowed into Shego's side, sending her crashing onto the floor. Shego got up and got into a fighting stance. Shego and Kim fought before Kim got distracted by Club Banana's new sweater line and Shego seized the opportunity to pin Kim to the floor.

Shego held Kim's arms above her head and straddled the redhead's waist, not giving her any room to room or shove the pale-skinned thief off of her. Not that Kim would have if she had the option. As an out of breath Shego panted above the young hero, Kim released the position they were in. _God, if she would just lean down and kiss me_... Kim's thoughts were not unlike her equal in battle's. _I could just press my lips to her sweet, cute lips and she couldn't do anything but let me.._ "Ahem." Monique cleared her throat after about five minutes of the two enemies looking into each other's eyes, frozen in that position.

A disoriented Shego got off the blushing redhead and cleared her throat.

"Um.. I-I.. umm.." Shego looked into the girl's eyes for another long moment before re-gaining her ability to form full sentences.

"Well, Kimmie, it's been fun, but I have places to, people to see, things to steal," the thief said with her signature smirk before jumping out the hole in the ceiling she had entered from.

Kim lay on the floor for another few minutes before slowing getting up. "Whoa," was all the teen hero could say.

Outside, on the roof of the Middleton Mall, Shego stood trying to compose her thoughts. She thought about the events that just happened. She had her enemy in a compromising position and she wanted nothing more than to tilt her face down and.. No! Shego would not let herself think about this anymore. She would not think about her nemesis and how beautiful she looked and how much she wanted to.. Shego shook her head as if that would make the thoughts go away and decided that a nice distraction was in order.

Shego drove her green and black sports car back to her apartment in Upperton. She called Dr. Drakken and told him she would be taking the week off. By the tone of his temperamental sidekick's voice, he decided it would be best for his health to let her have the week off.

Back in Middleton, Kim lay on her bed staring at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. She drove Monique home, and drove to her own house. She walked in and went straight to her room not saying a word to her family. James and Anne looked at each other as their only daughter climbed the stairs to her room. Anne got up and gave her husband a loving look that said "I got this one." She went to the kitchen and made herself and Kim a cup of cocoa before ascending up the stairs just as her daughter did not five minutes earlier.

Kim heard a soft knock at her door. She composed herself and sat up in her bed.

"Come in." Kim smiled as her mother entered her room with two mugs of cocoa. Kim moved over and motioned for her mom to sit on her bed with her. Anne did so, and handed Kim her cocoa.

"What brings you up here, Mom?"

"Well, you kind of blew us all off when you came home. Is everything alright? Did you have a fight with Ron or Monique?"

"I didn't have a fight with Monique or Ron, but I did fight with Shego today."

"Oh my! What happened? Are you hurt?" Kim smiled at her mother's concern.

"She was trying to steal something from Club Banana, and don't worry, I'm fine. It's just that… well something weird happened."

"With Shego?"

"Yes, she had me pinned to the ground and well… I mean… I wanted to…" Kim tried to tell her mom what she was feeling, to no avail. She trusted her mom and came to her with all her problems, she just couldn't sort out all her feelings and was at a loss for speech.

"Spit it out, Kimmie." Her mother smiled lovingly, encouraging her to keep going.

_Well, might as well get this over with._ She took a deep breath.

"Well I wanted to kiss her and I know I shouldn't feel that way because she's my enemy and well she's a girl but I ever since that moment, I can't stop thinking about her and I'm having all these weird feelings when I think of her that I shouldn't be and well I'm very confused." Kim said all in one breathe. Despite the fact that the words were rushed, Anne could still understand exactly what her daughter said.

"Well Kimmie, I think that you like Shego and you are just finding reasons to convince yourself that nothing can happen between you two. It sounds to me like you should at least talk to her before dismissing a relationship that might make you happy."

Kim thought her mother's response and idea over in her head. She was right. Kim should talk to Shego. She hugged her mom and thanked her for the advice. She snuggled under her covers and closed her eyes. _I'm going to talk to Shego first thing tomorrow morning,_ Kim thought before she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Actions Speack Louder Than Words

Kim woke up around 8:00 on Sunday morning. First thing she did was pick up her kimmunicater and call Wade.  
"Wade, I need Shego's current address."  
"Shego's? That might be tough to find… give me 15 minutes."  
"That will give me time to take a shower. Thanks Wade, you're the best," Kim told the 10 year old genius before the screen went black. Kim quickly got undressed and hopped in the shower. As great as the warm water felt on her sore and bruised body, Kim hurried her shower. Once she got out of the shower and threw on a causal outfit consisting of jeans and a sweater, she heard the familiar beep of the kimmunicater.  
Wade sent her the address and after a quick breakfast and goodbye to her parents, she was on her way.  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
Shego pushed Kim against the wall and kissed her hard. She kissed her hungrily and Kim loved every second of the passionate kiss. She felt the green girl's tongue flick across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kim opened her mouth slightly and Shego's hot tongue slid in and the girls started the dance for dominance. Shego, not breaking the kiss, shoved Kim over to her bed and started caressing her thigh. Kim moaned into Shego's mouth, encouraging the girl to keep it up. Shego slid her hand up further and… BEEP BEEP.  
Shego sat up in her bed with a groan and shot a plasma blast at the interrupting alarm clock. She checked the time, Great 8:30; I guess I'd better get up.  
Shego got out of bed and put on a pot of coffee. While the coffee was brewing, she took a quick shower and examined the already healing bruises the redhead had left her. She pulled on a pair of black jeans and a loose fitting green tee.  
Halfway through her second cup of coffee, she heard a knock at the door. Who could that be? The only ones who know about my place are the Wegos and they wouldn't even be up till noon.  
She stood up and opened the door, standing there, looking nervous, yet very "morning person-y" was the very cause of the thief's wet dream.  
Shego looked Kim up and down before speaking.  
"How did you get this address?" The green girl asked, though she already knew.  
"Wade. Can I come in?"  
Shego stepped aside and motioned her in the apartment. Why did I let her in my apartment?  
Shego then offered the teen hero some coffee. Why did I offer her a drink?  
"So, Princess, why are you here?"  
"Oh you know, I wanted to see how you've been, tell you I had feelings for you, see if you felt the same…" The redhead's voice trailed off and she looked down at the floor a moment before looking into the shocked emerald eyes of the villainess.  
After seeing the wide eyes and dropped jaw of her nemeses, she immediately got discouraged.  
"You know what? This was a stupid idea anyway. Sorry for bothering you… I'll just go." Kim turned to leave and Shego came out of her trance.  
"NO! You can't do that!"  
"Why not?" Kim frowned.  
"Because you didn't accomplish your goal. You never found out if I felt the same way."  
"…well do you?"  
The redhead was answered with a pair of soft lips covering her own. Kim arched her back and leaned into the kiss, not being able to think about anything but the girl, whose body her hands were roaming.  
Shego pulled away from the kiss and smiled at the younger girl. This was the start of something beautiful.


	3. Movie Night

"You put in the movie and I'll make the popcorn." Shego said to her redheaded girlfriend before exiting through the doorway to the kitchen. Kim bent over at the waist and started fiddling with the DVD player. After many failed attempts to work the player, Kim growled out loud in frustration. Shego poked her head in to see what was wrong and purred in appreciation at the view.

"Shego!" Kim turned her head and blushed slightly, not moving from her position. Shego smirked at the embarrassed look on Kim's face.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Nothing." Step. "At." Step. "All." Step.

Kim jumped in the air as she felt a pair of hands firmly grab her ass. Kim spun around to face the groping green goddess and Shego took the opportunity to place her hand on the back of Kim's head and pull her into a deep, passionate kiss. Shego broke the kiss and backed away, smiling as she left the girl wanting more.

Shego retrieved the popcorn from the kitchen and sat down on the green couch of her apartment. Kim, after finally getting the impossible DVD player to work, sat on the couch close to Shego. Shego draped her arm around the girl and Kim snuggled closer to her girlfriend. About a half an hour into the movie, Kim prompted another conversation with the older girl.

"Hey, Shego?"

"Yes?"

"Well, we have been dating for over a month."

"Yes, and?" Shego looked at Kim questionably.

"And… I was thinking it was about time you met my parents." Shego smiled, knowing that this invitation meant their relationship was getting serious.

"I'd love to, Kimmie."

"Great!" Kim beamed up at her girlfriend.

"How about dinner Saturday night at my house?"

"Can't wait, Princess." Shego kissed Kim's forehead and Kim turned her focus back to the movie. Shego tried to do the same, but she was thinking about meeting Kim's parents.

Being an evil villainess, she hadn't much time for relationships and only had two serious ones. She had never actually "met the parents" however. She didn't know what to expect. She had already met the Dr.'s Possible, but not on an "I'm in a serious relationship with your daughter" basis. Shego knew Kim's mom was aware of their dating, but her father was not. What would he say? Would he approve? Would he forbid Kim from seeing Shego?

The more questions that ran through Shego's mind, the more nervous she got.

**AN: Please review. I love to read your feedback. Tell me what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, constructive criticism is always welcome. If you have any suggestions about where the story could go, please let me know and I will take them into consideration. I will try to post chapter updates every other day, maybe daily if I can. It will just be hard with school and all, but I will try my best. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Approval

Shego shifted her weight from her left foot to her right nervously outside Kim's house. Kim touched her shoulder and looked at her with loving eyes. Shego nodded and Kim opened the door.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!"

James and Anne entered the room.

"Kimmie-cub, what is your acrh-foe doing here? I thought we were meeting your boyfriend."

Kim turned to Shego, "So I may have left out a few details."

"Well, sir," Shego said stepping forward, "I am the 'boyfriend.'" As if to prove herself, Shego put her arm around Kim's shoulders.

James looked at the girls in shock. He stayed that way for what felt like hours to Kim before he finally cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Well Kim, I love you no matter who you chose to date and if Shego makes you happy then I fully approve of your relationship. But Shego, if you ever hurt my little girl I will send you on a one way trip the nearest black hole."

Kim laughed at Shego's scared expression and hugged her dad. Anne left the room to finish preparing dinner while James chatted with the girls. After a lovely dinner Shego said her goodbyes to the Possible family and left for home satisfied with how the evening had gone.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim and Ron sat in their usual booth at Bueno Nacho. Ron happily devoured his grande sized naco while Kim thought over how she would tell Ron.

"You alright KP? You've been kinda quiet."

"Well Ron, I need to tell you something,"

"Anything, Kim. That's what best friends are for."

"I'm dating someone."

"Good for you, KP. I'm happy for you! So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Erm… well it's not a guy.. It's Shego." His jaw hit the floor as he stared at his best friend in shock.

"Ron?"

"I just.. there is.. but.. SHEGO?"

At that moment Shego walked into Bueno Nacho and sat next to Kim. "Hey, Kimmie. Wade said I could find you here. Tell the buffoon about us yet?"

"Shego, he's not a buffoon!" Kim scolded her girlfriend while Ron glared at her.

Kim looked to Ron, "Ron, are you okay with this?" "No. But KP, if this is really what you want, I will do my best to be okay with it."

Kim looked at him with soft eyes. "Thanks, Ron. That means a lot to me."

**AN: I've been very busy with school and haven't gotten a chance to update. Please review. Your reviews make my day! I love to read them. If you have any ideas about where the story could go, I'd love to hear them. Thanks for your continued support!**


End file.
